When installing components of an elevator installation in an elevator shaft and, in particular, when installing guide rails, use is made of devices for alignment of such components. Such devices are usually termed positioning templates. A positioning frame of this device is arranged and fixed in the shaft head of the elevator shaft. The positioning frame has markings at which guide lines can be fastened. The guide lines are tensioned along the elevator shaft. The guide lines aligned in that way serve for orientation at the time of installing the individual guide rails or the individual components. The alignment of the positioning frame is usually carried out with respect to the individual shaft door openings of the elevator shaft. Accordingly, components of the shaft doors can be installed with the help of these guide lines having a defined arrangement. In order to be able to ensure sufficient precision in the positioning of the guide lines, such guide lines are provided with a tension.
The guide lines can be tensioned by means of, for example, plumb-bobs. As an alternative to tensioning by means of plumb-bobs, a second positioning frame can be arranged and fixed in a shaft pit of the elevator shaft. The guide lines are fixed to this second positioning frame just as they were already fixed to the first-mentioned aforesaid positioning frame. It is disadvantageous that due to guide lines fixed to the positioning frame it is necessary for the or each positioning frame to have increased stability. Accordingly, the or each positioning frame has to be sufficiently strongly constructed so as not to be deformed as a consequence of the action of force due to the guide lines. Consequently, a corresponding device for alignment of such a component is relatively expensive.
On the other hand, it is usual for elevator installations to be installed along the elevator shaft in sections. This means, for example, that the guide rails are already installed in a lower region of the elevator shaft and in addition other installing operations independent of the device for alignment of the component are already carried out in this lower region of the elevator installation. Consequently, the guide lines are removed in this lower region of the elevator shaft. Accordingly, for installing the guide rails arranged at the top in the elevator shaft the device is arranged merely in this upper region of the elevator shaft. The plumb-bobs which, for example, hang from above in the elevator shaft accordingly represent a risk to persons present in the elevator shaft.